AfterStory
by xxxHellStrifexxx
Summary: Four years later, Mikan returned to Gakuen Alice with a secret. And worse of all... she lost part of her memory and she forgot all about Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Note : This is my first fanfic on this site so I would appreciate reviews.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Good morning students!", said Narumi in his usual hyper voice. And once again, the students pay no attention to him.

"I saw someone outside the gakuen today and guess who I met?"

A 16 year old brunette steps in. "Hi everyone, miss me?".

"Oh my god, it's Mikan! We miss you so much!", said everyone excitedly.

"Mikan... where have you been for the past 4 years?", asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru.. I... I've been busy... with... erm... something".

"I've never seen you ever since we defeated the elementary school principal. I miss you Mikan and so does Yuu, Ruka and... Natsume".

The moment Mikan hears the name Natsume, a very deep feeling occurred to her but she couldn't remember that name. She felt like tears are rolling out of her eyes for no reason but she managed to hold it back.

"Oh, I miss Yuu and Ruka too but... who's Natsume?", asked Mikan.

"Mikan... You don't remember Natsume? What happened to you? How can you remember everyone but him?", asked Hotaru.

"I'm sorry. I really don't remember. I had an accident two years ago. I lost a fraction of my memory and I've only regained some recently".

Hotaru was shocked beyond words. She never thought that Mikan would forget about Natsume. Four years ago, Mikan was forced to leave the academy and... Natsume for the sake of her safety. The last time she saw him was when he was fighting against the elementary school principal trying to save her life. She did not want to leave him but there was no other choice.

Hotaru then brought Mikan to her room to unpack.

"It's so good to be back", said Mikan.

"Hey, what are you trying to hide from me? It wasn't a suitable time to ask in class just now but I know there's something wrong with you".

"I'm not hiding anything Hotaru. I'm just no longer the good and innocent little Mikan you used to know".

"I guess no matter what you're not going to tell me the truth so I'll just leave you for now. I'll see you later in class".

Mikan felt guilty for not being able to tell Hotaru the truth. While she was unpacking, she heard a knock on her door. She went and opened the door. She saw a familiar face.

"Mikan... you're back".

"Ruka... it's nice seeing you again".

"I heard everything from Hotaru. Would you tell me what happened if I asked?"

"No because nothing happened".

"We know you're lying but you must have your reasons so I won't force you to tell me. I know you don't remember Natsume but would you like to go visit him?"

"I... better not".

"He is someone you love and loves you. I think he deserves at least a visit from you. You've changed, Mikan".

"I'll go when I have time. For now, I have other things to do".

Ruka was extremely disappointed with Mikan. He was excited when he got the news that Mikan was back but even he realised that Mikan has changed. She is no longer the Mikan they all knew.

After some time, Mikan got another knock on her door and this time, it's someone that knew the truth.

"Mikan, you've got a new mission".

"Yes, I'll get on the mission soon. I won't fail again this time, Persona..."

* * *

I know my fanfic is slightly confusing but i'll explained it more detailedly in the next chapter. It's also quite short but I didn't want to write too long because I might accidentally reveal the suspense. Hopefully I get some reviews because that would motivate me to continue. Thank you all for reading. And I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update more often.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Mikan took a last glance at the gakuen before she leave for the mission. And what mission could it be? And why would she be on a mission? Mikan took a cab and head for the city. She had to be back at the gakuen before anyone realizes she was gone. Persona told Mikan to infiltrate one of the biggest corporation in Japan and steal a document. It seems that the document is a key to unlock a secret but Mikan was not told about the secret.

The night was dark and foggy when she arrives. The city looks deserted which was unusual but she doesn't really care that much. All she needs to do is to complete her mission. Mikan was about to hack the security system but... there is no need for that. All the doors and windows were shattered. She went inside to check around. Gunshots marks were seen on the walls and ceiling.

"A massacre must have happened but who did this...?", thought Mikan.

She searched everywhere for the document but there was no sign of it anywhere. She had no choice but to find it next time. She's been out on mission for about 4 hours and people are sure to realize that she was gone. There was no cabs around this time of the night so she was forced to use one of her alice, teleportation. She didn't want to use it because it would drain most of her energy. Teleportation alice shouldn't be the type that drains the life out of the user but in Mikan's case, she had too many alice and that really burdens her.

By the time Mikan reached the gakuen, it was almost dawn. She hurried back into her room hoping that no one would notice her but things don't always go as you wish...

"Mikan, what are you doing here?", asked Sumire.

"I was just... doing some morning exercise".

"But it's just 4 in the morning. The sky's still dark".

"Erm... I woke up too early and couldn't fall back asleep. What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for my new pet hamster. Kokoroyomi accidentally let it slip pass my window and I've been looking for hours!"

"Oh, I see... I guess I better get back to my room now. See you later during breakfast".

"Mikan... are you alright? We might not be the best of friends... or rather we're always fighting but you seem troubled. Did something happen to you in the past four years you've been away?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring. We'll... chat later okay? I'm really tired now. See ya..."

"Ok... take care, Mikan".

Mikan felt guilty for having to lie to everyone that cares about her. She was tempted to tell everyone the truth but she can't... not with her mother's life on the line. Yuka is currently captured by that person. All Mikan can do is listen and does whatever this person says. Everyone thought that Mikan and her mother would live happily and safely outside the academy but they were wrong. Things aren't what they seem to be. There is no happy ending. At least not for alices like her and her mother.

Mikan decided to give Natsume a visit even though she did not remember him. She wanted to know who this person is and why can't she remembers him. She stepped into the hospital and entered Natsume's ward. She saw Ruka sitting on a chair by the corner of the room.

"Mikan... you're here. Have you finally remember Natsume?", asked Ruka.

"No, sorry. Not a clue".

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know who is this person that I forgot. He must've been someone that I used to care about".

"He's not only someone you cared about. He's the one you love and loves you. He's now lying there on the bed because of you!"

"What? He's in that state because of me? But why? I don't remember... argh!", Mikan had a major headache and some images started to flow in but she can't make something out of the images. The images were too messy and too sudden.

"Mikan! Are you alright? Mikan!"

"I...I saw something... it was an image of a boy that was engulf by fire... lots and lots of fire...and he looked as if he was sending me away to safety but he couldn't come along..."

"Mikan... that boy is Natsume. He was the one that force you through the door to the outside world".

"But why couldn't he come along?"

"He needs to fight the enemies to ensure that you're out safely and by doing that, he himself have no chance to escape".

"Is that why he's in a coma state now?"

"Yes I guess... The doctor said that his alice had drained almost all of his life. It's lucky he's still alive despite the amount of alice he used on that day".

"He's been in coma for four years?"

"No. Two years after the fight, he woke up for a while. He was still slightly unconscious. The only thing he said was..."

"Was what?"

"Your name".

Without realizing, tears are rolling out of Mikan's eyes. Why did she feel that way? Was this boy really someone that she really loves? But why? Why is it so hard for her to remember? She digs deep into her memory to try and remember him but she keeps failing... Ruka too felt sad for Mikan. This girl crying in front of him finally reminds him of the girl he used to love as well. The girl that has emotions.

While Ruka was comforting Mikan, they heard something...

a voice...

calling for...

"Mikan..."

* * *

That's the end for the second chapter. I hope it's ok. The third chapter is on the way and I'll finish it as soon as possible. And I would really love some reviews! I don't mind critics either. The critics will help me improve my story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Mikan..."

Who's the one calling out for Mikan? Ruka and Mikan turned to look and to their surprise... Natsume's awake from the coma!

"Natsume! You're awake! Mikan, look after him. I'll go call the doctor!", said Ruka.

"But... I... but... okay...", answered Mikan.

Mikan slowly walked towards Natsume. She didn't know how to react to this situation. This familiar yet unknown person is someone that she used to love. She was having a nervous breakdown. By the time she reached the side of Natsume's bed, Natsume was staring at Mikan with his cold eyes. It's as if he knew Mikan didn't remember him at all.

"Erm... hi?", said Mikan in a strange tone.

"Mikan... are you really you?", asked Natsume.

"I'm Mikan but what do you mean by asking me whether I'm myself? That really got me confused."

"You looked... different. I feel like I don't know you".

"Well, you see... an accident happened to me and... uh... I think I sort of forgot about you. I've only recently been told about you by my friends".

Natsume looked at her with disbelief. His expressions didn't show it much but it's obvious that his heart was broken at that time. He thought back everything that had happened between him and Mikan. The first time he saw her was at the gakuen's gate when he tried to escape. Then, he started bullying her when she sat beside him in class. His feelings for her sparked when they ACCIDENTALLY kissed each other. As time goes by, he started liking her and feeling jealous when he saw Mikan hanging around other guys. And finally the time when he hold her hands and swore that he will never let go of her hands. All those memories are carved deeply inside his heart. Just when he thought he finally got a chance to see her again after all those years of being in coma, she forgot about him. His heart shattered into a million pieces. And obviously he didn't express that feeling too much either.

"I'm really sorry I forgot about you. I knew you must have been someone important to me but I still couldn't remember".

"It's okay.. we'll just begin from scratch again".

"Huh?"

"Hey Strawberry panties, get your hands off my bed!"

"What? That's how you want to begin a friendship?"

"Yes. That's how we begun last time. I used to bully you and you used to cry a lot".

"I know I cry a lot but are you sure that's how we knew each other?"

"Actually, before we really spoke to each other, something embarrassing happened to you".

"Really? What is it?"

"You were on me when I was unconscious so I took your skirt when you dropped it. After that, Ruka and I flew out of the window. We both saw your panties, strawberry printed. That's how I started calling you Strawberry panties".

"Oh..my..god.. you're joking right? Can we begin that scratch somewhere further instead?"

"Oh... sure".

Natsume pulled Mikan close to him and landed a kiss on her lips. Mikan had a few seconds stroke before she pushed Natsume away. She was going to slap him but that kiss seems so familiar. She felt like she didn't want it stop but she just couldn't go on. Instead, she just blushed and look away. Natsume grinned a little before he started talking to her again.

"I'm sorry for doing that suddenly but you wanted to start from somewhere further right?"

"I... I don't mean it that way! Plus, I don't think I would've kissed anyone I don't like".

"But you did. And your first kiss belongs to me in a halloween party. That was before you fell for me".

"What? You took my first kiss? Why couldn't I remember all those? And why is Ruka taking such a long time calling the doctor?"

Ruka steps into the room with the doctor and a few nurses.

"Actually, I was here a long time ago but I think I should give you and Natsume some time to rebond", said Ruka while chuckling.

"Geez... I think I'm going nuts being around people like you two".

"No, you're just being yourself. The other time when you just got back to the gakuen, I really don't know you", said Ruka.

"Okay...okay... enough drama for today. I'll come back to visit another time. See ya Ruka, and... Natsume".

And so, Mikan took her leave leaving only Ruka and Natsume in the room. Oh, and also the doctor and the nurses but they're not really important characters so who cares?

"Natsume, are you feeling alright?", asked Ruka.

"I'm fine, Ruka".

"So how did your conversation with Mikan went?"

"She really did forget about me".

"Yea but just before you woke up, I think she actually saw glimpse of what happened that day. She saw you".

"She saw someone not me. She might have changed on the outside but she's still the same old Mikan on the inside".

"I know. How do we make her remember you?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to begin everything from scratch".

"I made her fell for me once. It can happen again".

"Good luck in trying. She's sort of the really dense type. Last time it took her ages to realize that me and you liked her. And when she does, all she did was avoid us".

"Ruka, don't worry. I'll make sure she remembers me again. She had to".

Then, Natsume looked out of his ward room window towards the cherry tree outside seeing the past image of him and Mikan fighting under it. He will definitely get that back. Mikan is everything to him and no one in his life has ever meant so much to him...

"Ruka... help me do something".

"Huh? What is it?"

"Help me investigate Mikan secretly. She's hiding something".

"You realized too?"

"Duh. And it has something to do with Persona".

"How did you know?"

"It was the symbol on her hand. Persona's symbol. Everyone that was sent to missions had that symbol like my mask and Tsubasa's star".

"Ok. I get it. I'll try to find out about the secret she's been hiding".

"And one more thing..."

"Yes Natsume, what is it?"

"Help me prepare to escape the gakuen.."

"What?"

* * *

End of chapter 3, will go on to chapter 4 as soon as possible. Hope you like the story and if you can, pls review my story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

I would like to thank xxxangelHolicxxx for liking my story and hopefully you keep supporting my story. Arigatou! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Ruka didn't know why Natsume wants to escape the gakuen. He prepared anyway because he knew Natsume wouldn't listen to him but he's determined to follow Natsume. Ruka did as Natsume said and gathered all the animals to plan an escape. Hotaru happened to realize what Ruka was doing and stopped him. She shot him with one of her inventions, the Baka Gun.

"Ouch! What on earth-?"

"You idiot. Do you honestly think a bunch of animals could help Natsume escape?"

"Hey! Don't you dare insult such cute animals!", said Ruka in an angry tone. Then, he started patting a bunny.

"I know an escape route that no one knows".

"Really? Where?"

"I'll tell you on one condition. I'll be going with you two".

"What? No! It's just Natsume escaping".

"Oh... really?", Hotaru then took out a few embarrassing pictures of Ruka and started threatening him. "Tell me the truth or I'll show these to everyone". She grins at him while he was blushing.

"You...you... give me those pictures! Natsume wanted to escape. I'm worried so I planned to follow him. There, I told you the truth. Now the pictures!"

"I see... then you can just think that I'm following him too. Him and Mikan's been hiding too many things from us".

"I know... Natsume called me to investigate about Mikan. I don't know where to start".

"I already did. Every night, she'll be outside the gakuen heading to the city. I didn't know what she was doing but she had that look that Natsume used to have when he was still in the dangerous ability class".

"I noticed those eyes too. Why don't we work together and try to find out about both of them?"

"Whatever. I can do this on my own but you can follow anyway".

A few moments later, Natsume came out from the dark and heads toward Ruka and Hotaru. He didn't bring anything much besides from a small backpack.

"Hotaru. Ruka, what is she doing here?"

"Erm... she's here to...to..."

"To help you escape. Despite how much I hate people like you, I'm very _kind-hearted_".

"That grin of yours always give me the feeling that you're planning something. I warn both of you, DO NOT follow me".

"Sure", Ruka and Hotaru answered together.

And so, Natsume safely escaped the gakuen and disappeared into the dark. Hotaru too took her stuff and heads outside the gakuen. Ruka rushed behind Hotaru trying to chase up to her.

Natsume reached a place which is located near the harbor. Hotaru and Ruka was wondering what Natsume is doing there.

"What is Natsume doing here?"

"Shut up. Someone is coming".

After that, Persona stepped out of nowhere and started talking to Natsume.

"What a surprise. I thought we wouldn't meet again", said Persona.

"I'm not here to see you. I just have a few questions".

"Oh. And what makes you think i'll answer?"

"What have you done to Mikan and her mother?"

"*claps* You really are smart. How did you know it was me?"

"That symbol. Now tell me, what did you do?"

"I can't tell you yet. The fun has yet to begin. Another act is beginning and this time, you're not part of it".

"If you dare harm Mikan, I'll rip you apart".

"Ooh... scary... see you soon Black Cat. I have something that I want Mikan to do right now. Let's try and see if you're fast enough to save her".

Persona disappears into the dark and leaving Natsume alone. Natsume didn't know what Persona was planning but it's definitely not good. He rushed to Mikan hoping he could save her from whatever was going to happen.

"Hey Hotaru, do we still have to follow him?"

"Hmm... I think something happened to Mikan. That's why Natsume was worried and rushed to her".

"Why are so sure he's rushing to Mikan?"

"Duh, you moron. Have you seen him worried about anyone else?"

"Oh yea... so? What now?"

"And I thought you at least have a brain. Follow him and help save Mikan".

"Oh...okay! Then... let's go- Hey! Wait up!"

Ruka once again rushed to Hotaru and they both followed Natsume.

"*pants* How does Natsume know where Mikan is anyway?", asked Ruka.

"They shared their alice stones, remember? He knew where she was all along but after he found out what she was doing then he's rushing to her".

"Alice stone... I wonder if Mkan still remembers about that".

"Probably not".

Just when Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru reached the place where Mikan is...

"KABOOM!"

They heard an explosion and if Mikan was in there... oh... no...

Natsume hurried into the the building followed by Hotaru and Ruka.

"Ruka, what are you two doing here?"

"We... were... following you".

"Didn't I tell you not-"

"Shut up both of you. We have to find for Mikan".

"She's...over there!", shouted Ruka.

They all saw Mikan lying on the ground and...

there's another time bomb...

right beside her...

"Mikan!"

* * *

This chapter is slightly boring but well, every story has their ups and down. I will make the next chapter better so please bear with it for a while. Thanks for reading and please continue supporting my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Finally! Sorry I took a bit longer to update chapter 5 because I had to do another assignment but I did my best to make it better than the previous chapter. Slightly more emotions, I hope. So, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

There was total silence in the ward room. No one muttered anything at all. All they had are the tears in their eyes. They were all looking at Mikan hoping she would wake up. Natsume managed to get Mikan away from the time bomb but Mikan was already hurt from the one before. According to the doctor, Mikan must have knocked her head onto something hard. It's still a question whether she'll ever wake up. Everyone came to pay her a visit.

"Mikan, please wake up...", said Ruka.

"Idiot. How long are you planning to sleep? Wake up...", said Hotaru.

"Mikan... I've just woke up from coma. I don't want to see you in the same condition as me...Mikan...", said Natsume.

Mikan's classmates said their prayers and leave Natsume only in the room. He looked at Mikan and thought about what had happened that day.

*Flashback

_The door exploded. Goshima was pretending to be Tsubasa and handed over a fake key to Yuka. Luckily, Shiki managed to teleport Yuka away before she was damaged by the explosion. Fortunately, the explosion blasted the door and now it's opened. _

"_Now everyone, run and get out of that door as fast as you can!", shouted Narumi._

"_I won't let all of you leave that easily! Go after Yuka and Mikan!", shouted Luna._

"_Mikan, go! Leave now! I'll stop her!", said Natsume._

"_But...but... Natsume, you have to leave too! We can make it if we run for it!", said Mikan._

"_No Mikan. Leave... please. I don't want to see you get hurt"._

_And so, Natsume pushed Mikan away and ran towards Luna. Then, a rage of fire can be seen everywhere. Mikan can no longer see Natsume's face but only a dark shadow of him fighting off the enemies alone._

*End Flashback

Natsume held Mikan's hand hoping she would open her eyes and look at him. He never realized how much Mikan has changed during the four years time. She now lets her long hair flow, became taller, has a sharper face and of course, boobs. Natsume thought back at the times when he teased her about her flat chest. Those were funny but memorable memories... how he wished she would be awake right now and they could fight like they used to.

"Natsume-kun, I think you should leave the patient to rest now. You may come back to visit her later", said the doctor.

And so, Natsume took a last glance at Mikan and walks away. He did not feel like going to class so he skipped it and went to the cherry tree instead. He lied down underneath the tree watching the dust swirled in the rays of sunlight between the tree leaves. He was exhausted after everything that had happened. Never would he thought that Mikan was going to end up like him. No matter how long it takes, he'll wait for Mikan to be awake. Never has someone been this important to him... she was all that he hoped for... And slowly, he fell into a deep slumber.

_Natsume...can u hear me? Natsume..._

_Mikan, is that you?_

_Natsume... I'm sorry I forgot about you... would you forgive me?_

_Mikan, I'm not mad at you at all... where are you? Why can't I see you?_

_Natsume... I'm really sorry... It's too late now... I have to go..._

_No, don't! Where are you? Mikan!_

Natsume woke up with a thud in his heart. He was just dreaming but that dream seemed like it was passing a message to him... why would he dreamt about something like that? He wondered. If that dream was really a message... then, what is Mikan trying to say? Why did she have to leave? Natsume's heart suddenly had a feeling of fear. He was afraid something might have happened to Mikan. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran back to the hospital to see if Mikan was alright.

He was a second too late...

Mikan's not in the room...

she's gone...

but who took her...

Back in class, Hotaru and Ruka just found out everything from Natsume. They were dumbstruck by that news. Why does trouble comes after troubles? Why? It never seems to end...

"Hotaru, had any idea who took Mikan away?", asked Ruka.

"I'd say Persona but if he was here, the gakuen would have realized his presence", answered Hotaru.

"It's not him. Whoever that took Mikan, that person left a white rose on the bed. I still haven't find out what that means", said Natsume.

"Ruka and I will go find out about this mysterious person while you try to find Mikan since you're the only one that can feel her whereabouts".

"Okay... that means I'll be away from the gakuen. Find a way to help me cover too".

"I'll substitute you with Robot Natsume X3000"

"Hey Hotaru, do you honestly think people will believe that's Natsume?", said Ruka.

"Of course. I don't doubt my invention's capabilities. Come on, follow me. I'll go show you right now. And Natsume, please bring Mikan back".

"I will... I will definitely bring her back..."

Once again, Natsume parted from the gang and went his way out of the gakuen. This time, he's determined to never let history repeats itself. No matter what it may cost him, he'll bring her back. The woman he truly loves...

Meanwhile...

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Mikan?", said Ruka.

"Baka. He's the robot", said Hotaru.

"There's no way he's a robot. Look! He's- *accidentally dropped the head …."

"Not Natsume. See? I told you it'll be as perfect as the original".

"How on earth did you make that? And not to mention, the skin! Where did you get that?"

"I managed to invent it because I'm a genius. And the skin, it's just leather that I bleached to make it look like skin".

"Did anyone ever told you that you are one gross and narcissist girl? Apparently not".

"Idiots like you will never understand my work of art. Now get out of my way. I need to fix the head that you dropped".

Ruka was still shocked by Hotaru's invention but he had to admit that it was awesome. He's impressed by Hotaru even more now, secretly of course. At times, he thinks that he might have a crush on her but he stopped thinking because it was just too scary for him to accept it. Still, he didn't know what will happen... he never thought he did fell for Mikan but he did. Maybe this time... he'll accidentally fall for Hotaru. Or maybe... Hotaru might fall for him. He thought about it and _no way. She'd die than like me. But … it doesn't hurt to hope? Maybe?_

_

* * *

_

I was thinking it's about time I started another pair beside MXN. Maybe I'll go more on the next pair in the next chapter. Please continue reading to know more!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Here's chapter 6 ! It took a longer time too but school's gonna start soon so I've got plenty of homework to catch up on. The story is reaching the end soon. Look forward to it!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

"Persona, I'm very disappointed", said someone, with a tone that even Persona shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I failed to kill Mikan Sakura", said Persona.

"You're lucky I decided not to kill you. Now, I want you to kill Natsume too. He's a hindrance to me".

"Yes... , Izumi-sama".

Back at the gakuen, Hotaru and Ruka are still trying to find out about the white rose. The mystery that fell upon seemed impossible to unfold. Yet, they haven't plan to gave up. Any information now would have helped them find Mikan and her mother. They looked up at books in the library about the history of the gakuen and they found nothing about white rose. Narumi saw them and asked what they're finding for.

"What are you two doing here?", asked Narumi.

"We're just looking up for information about the homework Ginno-sensei gave us", answered Hotaru.

"Hmm... Really? I don't know what you guys are trying to hide but I hope you'll tell me if there's any problems".

"Of course we will. We're doing good. Don't worry", said Hotaru.

"I see... but before that, mind telling me where's the real Natsume?", asked Narumi, while giving Hotaru and Ruka a look that shows he knew something is on.

"What are you talking about, Narumi-sensei? Natsume's here at the gakuen. You see him in classes don't you?, said Ruka.

"And that's why I knew it wasn't him. He never attends my class".

"Oh. We're sorry Narumi-sensei, we can't tell you because we don't know where he is too", said Ruka.

"Alright then. Is there something I can help with? I know the gakuen's history pretty well".

"Do you know anything about a white rose?", asked Hotaru.

"No... but Izumi-sensei has always taken a liking to white roses. Why?"

"But... that person couldn't possibly be him, right Hotaru? He's dead..", said Ruka.

"Actually, there's no proof he's really dead. No one found his corpse anywhere", answered Hotaru, slightly doubting her answer.

"Erm... I'm still here. And lost. What are you two talking about?"

"Oh sorry sensei. We forgot you're still here. We'll tell you everything when we found out the truth. Now, would you excuse us both? We need to go somewhere".

"But... what are-"

"Bye sensei!", said Hotaru and Ruka, cutting off Narumi's sentence.

Hotaru brought Ruka to a somewhat small house near the forest. It seemed abandoned. There were cobwebs everywhere. The flowers and plants around the house were all rotten. This house appeared to be inhabited by humans once but left deserted for ages. Ruka was about to ask Hotaru the purpose of being at here but she stopped him and asked him to be silent. It's not like Ruka's afraid of the dark or ghosts but he felt a dreadful aura around the house. Hotaru walked towards the door and opened it. Ruka had no choice but to follow her. He took a step into the the house and to his surprise, the inside of the house is sparkly clean. And sitting on a couch by the corner of the house was an old woman.

"Hotaru dear, what brings you here?", said the woman.

"I need to know something. It's about someone who's supposed to be dead", answered Hotaru while still preventing Ruka to talk.

"Oh... who might that be?"

"Izumi Yukihara. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Interesting... you're wondering whether he's alive or not, am I right?"

"Yes. And what does white rose has to do with him?"

"He's dead, I'm afraid. Not completely though. And regarding the white rose... it was his favourite flower".

"What do you mean not completely dead?"

"*coughs I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. You have to find that out by yourself. I've already revealed too much".

"Thank you for the information. We'll take our leave now".

"You're welcome, dear. Feel free to stop by and have tea. You too, boy".

And so, Hotaru and Ruka left the old woman's house. Ruka was wondering whether he should ask Hotaru about everything that had just happened. He's still clueless and confused. Before he even asked, Hotaru started talking to him.

"That woman's an oracle. She knows stuff that other people don't".

"How do you know her?"

"I incidentally saw her when I was out testing my inventions. She was watering her plants".

"What plants? All her plants are dead!"

"Or so you think. She believes that the dead are not really dead. She waters her plants everyday believing one day the plants will bloom again"

"Then isn't she mad? Why must we believe what she says?"

"She's not mad. She's just different from us. Come on, quit asking me stupid questions that goes no where. We have to contact Natsume".

Ruka didn't know what he should believe at the moment. It all seems so blur to him. Why are there so many problems? All he wants was to live peacefully together with the animals. He knew life wasn't simple but he didn't want it to be this complicated either. He just realized that Hotaru was holding his hand. She didn't seemed to be bothered by this but he was blushing all the way back. Hotaru didn't looked like she was holding hands and walking side by side with him. It looked more like she was dragging him but Ruka still had hopes in his eyes. Maybe he did fell for her...

In Hotaru's lab, she was trying to contact Natsume but Natsume didn't answer her calls. She was worried something might have happened to him too. Then, the search for Mikan would be even harder.

"How do you want to contact him? I don't remember him having a cellphone", asked Ruka, with his still confused look.

"I gave him one of my inventions, Walkie-Talkie Piggy".

"What?"

"It's a walkie talkie shaped like a pig. It's a collar button".

"Oh.. so did you manage to call him?"

"No. It's either something happened to him or he dropped it".

"I hope he dropped it. Please Natsume, don't you get in trouble too".

Ruka accidentally dropped one of Hotaru's tools on Hotaru's foot while he was busy thinking about what might befall Natsume. Hotaru glared at him and he wanted to run but he was no faster than Hotaru's Baka Gun. After that, Hotaru continued her work and Ruka was rubbing the area of his head which was shot.

Meanwhile...

"Persona, WHERE IS MIKAN?", asked Natsume.

"You're going to die anyway. I might as well tell you like what typical villains do. She's now in custody of her own father or rather... someone who occupied her father's body".

"What? *coughs blood What are you saying? Her father's dead!"

"I told you. Someone that occupied her father's body. The elementary school principal. You didn't think he would die that easily, do you?"

"No way... I killed him with my own hands!"

"Before you killed him, he transferred his soul to another body, Mikan's father's body to be exact".

"Why? What does he want from Mikan?"

"Why, you ask? Her alices of course. He was going to make good use of her but she regained her memory too soon. The real Mikan wasn't going to fall for his tricks".

"Then why did he capture Mikan's mother too *coughs more blood ?"

"Isn't it obvious? To force Mikan to do listen to him".

"Now what does he want with them?"

"Simple. Now that he got what he wanted, he'll just kill off all of you including Mikan and Yuka. I'm surprised Yuka believed he was the real Izumi and fell for it. They are safe, for now in the gakuen itself. You people are too stupid to notice that danger's right beside you. And it's about time I finish you off. Any last words?"

"Yea... go to HELL!"

Natsume managed to conjure up enough energy to start a rage of fire. He used the chance to escape. Persona nearly caught him again but he escaped just in time. Now that he knows where Mikan is, he hoped he made it in time to save her. Natsume was badly injured by Persona but he didn't care much about his injuries anymore. He wouldn't have live too if Mikan was dead. Now, he's just fighting against time. And in his mind, he was thinking

_Mikan! Wait for me! I'll be there soon! I'll definitely save you!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, this chapter is slightly longer because I'm kind of rushing everything into a few chapters. I wanted to end this story soon because school's restarting and I might not have time to update. And once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review before you leave!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Phew! Chapter 7 is here! School life is so hectic. I'm sorry chapter 7 took so long too. I've got heaps of homework to rush. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

After finding out the truth and escaping from Persona, Natsume did not want to waste any time at all. He had to reach the gakuen at fast as possible. How could he not notice that Mikan was right near him all the time? Who else could have gotten in the gakuen undetected other than the elementary school principle himself? Natsume blamed himself for not realizing it sooner. He could have contact Hotaru and Ruka but he accidentally damaged Hotaru's invention and unable to link to her. Now, all he hoped was to be able to reach the gakuen before Mikan was killed.

At the same time, Hotaru and Ruka already suspected that the person that took Mikan away was her own father, Izumi Yukihara. They still haven't found out why her own father did not die and why did he took Mikan away. So, Hotaru used her new invention "Human Detector Device". She took a strand of Mikan's hair from her room and scanned it using her device. Hotaru was slightly confused because her device showed that Mikan was in the building. How could that be possible? She swore she looked everywhere and found no traces of Mikan. Then, Ruka reminded her of the underground secret room that the elementary school principle once used. They did not bother checking there because it was blocked by a barrier alice. They thought no one could have gone pass there. Without any moment to waste, they rushed to the secret room. As they expected, the room was still blocked but Hotaru was sure her invention would not make a mistake. She's sure Mikan must be inside. The problem now is... how do they get in?

"Hotaru..., now what?", asked Ruka, in a rather tense voice.

"I'll try to used some of my inventions to try and blast the door apart".

Hotaru threw all sorts of things at the door. Unfortunately, none of them worked.

"Oh god... now how are we going to get in? I can't possibly use pheromone alice on the door".

"Think... how can we break a barrier alice? I remember Mikan did it once, she didn't know how to do it exactly though".

"Barrier... Oh yes! I remember now! Finally I remembered-"

Hotaru hits Ruka on the head.

"Cut with the crap. How?"

"Oh... yes... erm.. you see, she inserted a barrier alice stone in me. I used it to protect her all the way to the gakuen. And on the way, there were plenty of barriers that prevented her from finding Yuka. So, I used the barrier alice and surprisingly it managed to merge with the enemy's barrier and we got in".

"To be short, use the barrier alice to merge our way in?"

"Yes! Wait... I'll do it right now... Done!"

"The door can be opened now. Come on, we have to hurry".

"Oh Mikan... please oh please be safe".

Hotaru and Ruka went in through the door and find for Mikan. Not too long after that, Natsume managed to reach the room too. He was blocked by the barrier too but he did not care so much anymore. He just used his fire alice and blast his way through forcefully. That damaged him a lot too but he'd rather die than to let Mikan die.

"Mikan! She's over there, hands cuffed on the wall", said Ruka.

"You two. That's surprising... how did you guys manage to get here?", said the fake Izumi.

"Aren't you Mikan's father? Why did you kidnap her and her mother?", asked Ruka.

"I'm not her father. You guys don't remember your dear principle?"

"What? You're- what?"

"He's the elementary school principle. I'm guessing you used your soul transferring alice before Natsume finished you off?", said Hotaru.

"Smart girl. And do you know why I wanted Mikan?"

"Obviously for her alice!", said Ruka.

"Yes and do you also know that all of you will die today?", said the fake Izumi with a grin on his face.

"You... you won't get away with this! There's so many alice in the school, they'll realize soon enough that you're still alive and would kill you instead", said Ruka.

"Enough talking, brat. You two, get them and cuffed them too", called the fake Izumi to his guards.

Hotaru and Ruka struggled to get out of the room as possible as they can. Then, one of the guards used an electric shocker and Hotaru and Ruka was shocked till they fainted. By the time they regain consciousness, they're already cuffed on the wall beside Mikan.

"You guys thought you can stop me this time again?", said the fake Izumi while laughing histerically.

"They can't but I could", said Natsume, who had just entered the room.

"You again! I thought Persona finished you off. How.. just how-?"

"I escaped if that's what you think. I knew what you want and you won't get it".

"That's quite a big word for a small boy".

"For your information, I'm sixteen and you're DEAD".

Natsume held one of his hands with a ball of fire on it. He aimed it at the fake Izumi but missed. He then made a ring of fire surrounding the fake Izumi. The fake Izumi started suffocating but he managed to use his alice to get rid of the fire just in time. The guards went in on Natsume all together too but Natsume finished them off quick and clean. While the fake Izumi was getting back on his feet, Natsume broke the cuffs and released Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan was still unconscious so Natsume had to carry her. They all ran as fast as they could before the fake Izumi can catch up with them. They were too slow... The fake Izumi was back on his feet and chasing right behind their tails.

"You all won't escaped from me the second time!"

"We're already doing it, you son of a bit-!", shouted Natsume.

"Don't forget that Yuka is still in my hands. If you continue running, I'll kill her!"

They all came to a halt. He's right. Yuka is still with him. They can't run away just yet. So all of them stood where they are and faced the elementary school principle for the last battle. It's time to make an end to it. They knew they couldn't run away from fate. Mikan was starting to wake up and she saw everyone once again but this time, she remembered everything. She too looked at the direction of the fake Izumi, her fake father and vowed that she'll get Yuka back.

"I'll definitely get mother back. And father too. Me, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. We'll stop you. We always win. Watch out, 'FATHER'".

* * *

I think I'll make the next chapter the ending. So please continue reading and reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own this anime.

Finally the last chapter to my story!

ESP – Elementary School Principal *i used the initials only because it's too troublesome to type it out all the time*

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

The situation was intense. Mikan didn't know what to do really. She didn't know why she confidently answered the ESP that she would win. Maybe it's just a feeling that rose due to anger. How could she had let her mother be captured by him? She was with Yuka all along but she couldn't protect her own mother. Natsume saw his reflection in Mikan. He was in an almost similar situation like Mikan. That time when his village was engulf by flames, he couldn't do anything. All he did was watch and walk away... He did not want Mikan to feel the same as he had. So he's determined to help Mikan save Yuka because he knew that Yuka meant the world to her right now and so is Mikan to him. He cannot bare seeing her get hurt.

"Mikan, what are you going to do?", asked Hotaru, in a rather worrying tone.

"I... I... don't know".

"What? You're telling me you have no plan at all?", shouted Hotaru.

"Well, I was quite mad just now... so... I ended up spitting out words that I didn't mean to say? Do you by any chance have a plan?"

"At least now I now the real Mikan's back because you're back to being stupid. And what makes you think I have a plan?"

"Ehehehe... you normally come up with a plan that doesn't kill us all. And you're the genius... :)".

"Unfortunately, this happened to sudden and I'm still trying to adapt to the current situation".

Mikan and Hotaru were too into talking, they did not realize that Natsume and Ruka was fighting against the ESP.

"Oi you two! Are you just gonna stand there and watch us get killed or come help us?", said Ruka, already panting from the fight.

"You kids should just give up. You can't win against me. If you kill this body, I'll just transfer my soul to another. No big deal", said the ESP.

"Fat chance. I don't remember ever giving up on anything. Now give me back my mother!", shouted Mikan.

The ESP used another of his alice which was unknown to Mikan and the gang. It was the morphing alice. He just turned himself into a fifty feet tall monster. The gang knew he was not a normal alice from the beginning but now he's just getting scary. They did not know what was in store for them. They were quite terrified by the ESP but they knew they had no other choice but to confront him. They took a glance at each other and then, all of them went all out on the ESP.

Natsume started aiming flamethrowers at him. It did leave a burn mark on the ESP's monster skin but it appeared to have no effect whatsoever. Ruka ordered some of his animals to attack the ESP too. The ESP felt nothing at all when the animals were pecking him like mad. He ended up stepping on a lion and broke it's rib. Ruka was extremely furious when he saw that. His precious animal was stepped on like a bug. He swore to kill the ESP. Mikan was trying really hard to think of a way to kill the ESP. She kept thinking and thinking but she couldn't come up with anything. Then, she saw one of Natsume's flame ball extinguished when it hit the ESP. Suddenly, she remembered that she could use her nullifying alice to get near the ESP and after that, use her stealing alice to steal his alice stones. Now, the problem is she cannot find an opening to get anywhere near the ESP without getting hurt.

"Natsume! Can you make a way for me to get near him?", shouted Mikan.

"What do you want to do?"

"I need to get near him to nullify his alice and steal it from him!"

"I'll try to make way for you! Once you found the way, hurry and run towards it! No matter what, don't stop!"

Natsume tried to make way as Mikan wanted. He used a large portion of his energy to make a flame tornado against the ESP. He left a section of the tornado open to enable Mikan to enter. While she was running towards the opening, she saw Natsume coughing out blood. He did not look like he'll be able to withstand any longer. Natsume might have survived from coma but his lifespan is still getting shorter every single time he used his alice. Mikan wanted to turn back and head towards Natsume but she saw the look on Natsume's face that begged her to move forward and just leave him. Mikan felt her heart aching badly looking at Natsume but she had to do this... if not, they'll all die.

Mikan managed to get near the ESP and used her alice quickly. He seemed to have notice Mikan's presence but he was too late. He started morphing back into his original look.. not Mikan's father. He couldn't do anything to prevent it. By the time he turned back to normal, he tried to strangle Mikan who was about to steal his alice stones. Hotaru saw it happen and shot her inventions at him. It did distracted him for a moment or two but it was not enough for Mikan to steal. Ruka hurried and back up Hotaru. He ordered the gigantic chick to peck the ESP hoping it would buy Mikan some time. Mikan was close to stealing the alice stones... and... done! She did it! She ran back to her friends and telling them it was over. They went towards the ESP to cuff him but he got up to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

"ESP, don't try to run! You won't get away! I took all your alices and now you're just a normal human being. You can't do anything to us anymore!", shouted Mikan while chasing him along with the others.

"You naive fool! I still got your mother with me, remember!"

"Oh no! I forgot about mother!"

Then, they all reached a room at the end of the secret room. The ESP opened the door and hurriedly grabbed Yuka who was tied to a pole.

"I got your mother in my hands. I could just crush her right now or you could give me back my alices. So which one do you want to pick?", said the ESP, with a grin on his face.

"I think she'll pick none", said Narumi who appeared behind them all of a sudden.

"Narumi!", said all of them together.

"What do you mean she'll pick none? She has no choice! Her mother's life is in my hand!"

"Oh really... look closer to Yuka... is that really her?", said Narumi.

The ESP looked at Yuka whom he thought he was grabbing onto. Then, Yuka dissolved into sand. The ESP was shocked by that. How did Yuka became sand?

"How... how... is this possible? She turned into sand!", shouted the ESP madly.

"I thought the kids were suspicious so I followed them but I lost track of them midway until a little while ago when I found the secret room. I saw all of you fighting so I used the chance to look for Yuka instead. The Yuka that you thought had turned into sand is just one of my trick. I already took the real Yuka and sent her to somewhere safe. You're over now...", said Narumi.

"No...NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I'M THE ESP! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!", shouted the ESP.

Narumi walked next to the ESP and knocked him out using pheromone alice. He then carried the ESP and lead the others back to the gakuen. He handed the ESP to the high school division principal and took the others to where Yuka is. He brought them over to the hospital to look at Yuka.

"Mother! What happen to her?", asked Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan.. She's just a little worn out and fainted. The doctor said she'll be awake pretty soon", answered Narumi.

"Oh...okay...".

"Why don't you and the others go back to your dorms first and take a rest? I'll tell you when she's awake".

"Sigh... okay. There's nothing much I can do now anyway. Take care of mother for me, Narumi".

"I will, Mikan. You take care too, okay?"

Mikan nodded and she went back to her dorm. She took a bath and rested a little but after that, she felt like having a walk outside. So she took her jacket and walked out of her room. She walked around and soon reached the sakura tree that held a lot of her memories with Natsume. She stood beneath the sakura tree looking up to sky while the sakura petals flew past her. The wind breeze that's so cooling and peaceful. She really missed the times she had been here. She felt guilty for not remembering anything about it. She wanted to reach up a branch to pick the sakura flower but she couldn't reach it.

Then...

"You wanted this?", said Natsume while putting the sakura flower on Mikan's long flowing hair.

"Erm... yea", answered Mikan while blushing.

"I really missed you. Especially the times when you forgot all about me".

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do such a cruel thing to you..". Mikan started to sob and look guilty.

"Don't cry...", said Natsume while wiping away Mikan's tears. "It's not your fault. You didn't want it to happen. It just did. It's fate".

"Natsume... I've always kept my feelings to myself and didn't admit that I actually love you. I bet your heart must be aching because of this..."

"No... you idiot. I don't need you to say you love me to prove that you do. I already knew it. And I do too. I love you... Mikan".

Natsume then held Mikan in his arms and swore to her that he'll never let her go ever again...

Meanwhile... everyone must have already forgotten about these two.

"Hotaru, why are you running away from me?", shouted Ruka.

"Stop following me, you stalker!"

"All I did was confessed to you! So? What's your answer?"

"My answer is... I'm not telling you! Now get away!"

This was what happened...

_Ever since the fight was over, Ruka had confirmed that his feelings for Hotaru was real. So he decided to confess. He went over to Hotaru's lab and disturbed her in the middle of her experiment. He was worried that Hotaru might reject him but at least he tried. When Hotaru was about to mix some chemicals together, he said "HOTARU, I REALLY LOVE YOU! WILL YOU ACCEPT ME?". Hotaru dropped her chemicals upon hearing that shocking confession and her whole lab went KABOOM. So she gave him a glare and started avoiding him. _

"HOTARU! When are you going to stop avoiding me?"

Hotaru reached her dorm and slammed the door after going in. But Ruka wasn't going to give up just yet. He stayed outside her room for a whole night. She saw him sleeping outside her room the next morning. She looked at him for a while and left... smiling. When Ruka woke up, he realized that Hotaru was no longer in her room but he found a piece of paper beside him. He took the paper and the words written on the paper was...

"YES"

* * *

~THE END~

* * *

That's all for my story! It finally reached the end. I hope you all liked it and continue to support me if I write another story. Thanks!


End file.
